Comfortable
by lmsluhzdm
Summary: she finds she's comfortable with her worst enemy trying a more than one chapter story, my first, bear with me :
1. Chapter 1

_Detention! what is that? Okay, so I did set off those fireworks, but come on that class needed a little spark! It's not my fault that Binns bores me. He bores just about everyone to acoma, psh that last bit I thought he himself was falling asleep. But either way, fireworks from my brothers shop should NOT end with a detention with snape. It shouldn't be, that's not necessary. But noooo because I'm Miss sparky I get to serve detention with snape. Oh well, no changing it now. Ah, it's dinner time, mmmm._

I walked down the halls, humming to myself, still happy even though my night is totally shot, completely wrapped up in my own world when next thing I know I smash right into somebody and end up on the floor.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." I said

"You know, Weaselette, you should really watch where you're walking rather than gavalanting all over the hallways like you own them not paying attention and running into unsuspecting people" he drawled. I looked up and not to my suprise there stood Draco Malfoy, looking utterly gorgeous like he stepped out of a magazine rather than getting smashed into, _wait what_?, I shook my head to clear the bizarre thoughts and simply shrugged

"You could have moved too, you know. But, it's my bad, sorry again." I shrugged it off, more hungry than wanting to fight. As I went to pull myself up, there was a hand extended to me. I looked up at him, and took his hand. He seemed shocked that I would actually take his hand, but recovered and hoisted me up. I thanked him and turned toward the great hall and was shocked when he fell into step beside me.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Walking"

"But, with me?"

"Seems to be."

"Still a jerk, I see."

"Always" he finished. We kept walking in comfortable silence, _which is odd I never thought I'd be comfortable around him, but here I was calmer than ever. _

"Why'd you help me up?"

"Because you were on the ground."

"So, that never mattered before."

"I was taught manners, Weasley, but if you prefer me to go back to what you think I am. I can." he sneered. Looking like his usual self, but without the malice.

"No, no. That's alright. I was just curious." I chuckled.

"Hm, you know, that's an unusal reaction to me. I don't think anyone has ever laughed at me, to my face."

I laughed, outright.

"Okay, that's enough."

I didn't stop, "the look-"

"on-your- faaaaceeee"

I breathed deep, trying to calm down. & saw he was walking away.

"Malfoy, stop. I'm sorry, you just should have seen the look that crossed your face."

"I'm glad I didn't."

I stopped myself from laughing, and realized that we'd reached the hall. we stopped before the doors not yet opening them. I turned and looked at him

"Well, I guess this it is?"

"I guess."

"You know Malfoy, it was good talking, and walking with you."

he smirked, "I bet Weaselette"

I laughed, and the shadow of a smile crossed his face and we walked into the great hall, heading in seperate directions, both knowing our paths would collide again, just not knowing when.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down Gryffindor table and took a seat between Colin and Julianna, my best friends. The only people in Gryffindor I enjoyed the company of. I sat down and told them all about my run in with Malfoy, leaving the part about being comfortable with him out, of course.

"Seriously? He walked with you? and talked to you as you were a person?" Julianna said

"Yes, suprisingly. I mean, he still had his jerk moments, but it was different."

"I wonder why he's being like this to you, I mean you've been here six years and this is the first time he's ever treated you like a person" Colin remarked.

"You know, I'm not sure."

"He could be up to something." he said.

"It's quite possible, but for some reason, I just don't think so." I said. Wondering if maybe Colin was right, but thinking that I myself was more right than him.

We finished our meal in comfortable chatter, talking about things that mattered and things that were not so important. I enjoyed these times, just being together. It was the best times of day. We got up and walked to the doors, bidding eachother goodbye as they went to the common room, and I, I headed for the dungeons.

I've always liked the dungeons, as weird as that is for someone in my house. I however find the cold comforting, I like the chill that washes over my face when I walk just a bit fast, the way it rushes over my face as if the wind were blowing upon me. All too soon the dungeon door was in front of me. I sighed, and opened the door, and to my suprise it was not Snape awaiting me.

It however was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?"

"Weaselette. So it's you who's serving tonight I presume."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, Snape has left a list of things for you to do. You best get started if you wish to finish before your time is up"

"Alright, hand over the list." I read it, the storage closet is to be organized, the desks cleaned, as well as the floor. I started on the floors, getting the supplies and setting to work, soon those were done, and I moved onto the desks. Not a word from Malfoy, and I started to worry that the walk we shared had only effected me. Until I moved onto the storage closet. I was on a ladder reaching up onto the top shelves when he came in. I pretended not to notice, as he leaned up against the doorway, but he didn't say anything for minutes.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"I have to be here, Weaselette."

"And why is that?"

"Do you know how much some of these ingredients are worth? I have to make sure you don't knick anything."

I glared at him. "Oh I see. Well, you can go outside, I'm not going to knick anything, you can search me later if you'd like, but really you're making me crazy just sitting there."

"A search, eh?" he smirked.

"Oh, you arrogant prat. You know what I meant."

"I did, however I like my version much better"

I ignored the comment, and the way my stomach fluttered. I didn't like this new effect on me he was having.

He chuckled, and I was so suprised at the noise I lost my balance and almost fell off the ladder, but he had steadied me with two strong hands on either side of my waist. He was much closer than he'd ever been. I could feel the heat coming off his chest, and I took a deep breath and breathed in his spicy scent thinking in that moment that breathing him in was better than fresh air. He used his strong hands and turned me around pulling me down a step so I was level with him, he moved one hand from my waist to tangle in my red locks and he pulled me to him and kissed me. I reacted slowly, kissing him back just in time before he pulled away, but then the classroom door slammed shut and we jumped apart. I almost knocked everything off that shelf, except once again he grasped my waist with his hands steadying me. He stared at me for a few seconds, which seemed like hours and then swept out of the room.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Yes professor?"

"Did you finish?"

"Not quite, I still have another shelf."

"Alright, finish quickly and then head to your dormitory."

"Yes, professor."

and then he too swept out of the room. I continued on with my duties all the while thinking What was that? Why did Draco Malfoy kiss me? why? why? whyyy?! i finished my shelf, and headed to the dorm, i got there faster than I thought because I was consumed in my own thoughts, this was going to kill me, I had to know.


	3. Chapter 3

I went through the next few days with that same question in the back of my mind, why in the world had Draco Malfoy kissed me? I didn't understand it, I just didn't. I mean, I know I'm not ugly, and I'm 100 times prettier than pansy pugface. But, so are other girls. Hmmmm. & then all of a sudden I was pulled into an alcove, a hand covering my mouth in case I screamed & I almost did, until I smelled it. The spicy scent, the scent of draco. I breathed deep & he turned me to face him.

"No more screaming?"

I shook my head no.

"Why did you calm down?"

"I knew it was you."

"How?"

"I just did."

"Well, I sincerely hope that you really do have a better way of judging whether it's me on just 'you know' so. Anyone could have dragged you here."

"They could have, yet it was you. And by the way, could you have found a smaller alcove? We're basically slammed together here."

He didn't say a word, a smirk lighting his features.

"Anyway, why did you drag me in here?"

"for this." & he pulled me to him, tighter than anyone has ever held me and lowered his head to mine, capturing my lips between his own. Our lips danced across eachother's and then he slid his tongue along my bottom lip, it felt so sinfully good that I gasped, and his tongue dove in, exploring my mouth. I reached my own forward to being a luxurious dance between us, and then as he was

about to pull away i pulled his bottom lip with my teeth and he shivered.

"Gods, Gin. What're you trying to do to me?"

"Gin?"

"That's you, right? Or am I mistaken and have the wrong Weasley? Oh, ewh. that'd be gross, please tell me it's you."

"It's me. You've just, never called me that before."

"Well, I didn't have the oppotunity to before did I? You probably would have hexed me to next week. Speaking of which, why in the world am I still here? That's two times I've kissed you. & I'm not dead yet."

"I don't know. Maybe I should rethink that." I smirked.

"I don't think so."

"Why's that?"

"Cause then you couldn't kiss me anymore, & I know you want to."

"Oh, do I?" I smiled, tipping my head up and sideways to look at him

"Yes, yes you do."

"Prove it." and as he was about to duck his head down, I turned and slipped out of the alcove, laughing. I sprinted down the hall a bit, and with a grin on my face I turned and called "See you Draco!" down the hall.

He looked just as stunned as I did, when he called me Gin. As he should, that git. Thinking he could kiss me whenever he wants. _Not that he can't, but we'll let him think that. _A smile slipped across my face, as I turned down the corrider and entered the Great Hall.

I had just finished fixing my plate, when he walked in. I didn't have to be watching for him, I just knew. I looked up, and saw him walk in as if he owned the place, all smug. I let my smile filter across my face once more, knowing that it was me who had just turned away from him and by the way he was looking at me with his eyes full of desire, and his mouth set in determination. I knew that I wasn't going to get away with it, and the sheer excitement of that caused a delicious shiver to run down my spine. Unfortunately he caught the reaction he had on me, and smirked, smug as ever knowing that I wouldn't be such a chase after all. But that boy was in for it, he might not have to chase, because come on! he's gorgeoussss, dangerous, sexy, smart, and I know there's more to him. But, he won't be ready, because it's true I'm not much of a chase, but boy, am I a tease. Now I wore my own smug smirk across my face, and his faltered, but only for a second. Yes, this was going to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week, I was simply unavailable. I'd purposely walk ways through the halls to my classes that I knew was on his normal route, but as soon as he saw me and looked as if he was going to head towards me I'd slap a smirk on my face and duck down another hallway. It was irritating him, and I knew it. I couldn't help but love it. It was playing with fire, it was provoking the dragon & I'd never felt a better thrill, other than his kiss.

It was dinner time now, and I was so caught up in my thoughts of draco that I totally forgot that I was wearing my black slip today, because my white ones, which were for some reason shorter? were all dirty. & So I had to continually hold my skirt in place while climbing over the benches and seats and I knew the minute I heard a gasp that I'd forgotten.

I looked up, and luckily it wasn't Ron sitting across from me, but Colin. After I found out I wasn't going to get a huge lecture, I looked up and looking straight at me, well okay, my legs, was Draco. He'd seen it, and I hadn't meant for it. _But hey, it works in the whole beginning of my teasing. I guess we'll start now._

I sat down, and started adding food to my plate, when Colin spoke.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"I didn't have any of my white ones clean! & I've been good all day holding my skirt in place until now when I was too caught up in my thoughts and not really thinking."

"Well, any guy who caught that is readjusting his pants."

I looked at him curiously,

"Okay, other than me & the other boys who prefer, well boys Gin."

I threw my head back and laughed.

"You're so silly Colin."

"Gin, you have no idea."

----

&& She didn't. Because across the hall Draco Malfoy was doing exactly that. _how dare she wear that for the world to see? She may not think so, or maybe she just doesn't realize yet. but she will. I'll get her back for this._

_----_

He had no idea what was in store for him though, because once dinner was done dessert came up. & to my luck there were strawberries, peaches, melted chocolate, cool whip, and those creamsicle popsicles.

I started off with dipping my strawberry in the chocolate, turning my head slightly so if he was watching he'd catch it from the side and I took slow bites of the strawberry until it was allgone, and turned to face him and he was watching, intently, and I licked my lips free of the chocolate. I turned and picked up a slice of peach and getting a big dollop of cool whip on it, I licked it so there was still some on there, but it looked to other onlookers that I was only getting the excess cool whip off, bit down and enjoyed the taste, then i popped the rest of it into my mouth and smirked. I looked right at him, and with my eyes I told him, this isn't over. Though I knew he was squirming in his seat. I picked up an orange creamsicle, and started licking it up and down and twirling my tongue around it, and then finally i put the top in my mouth, i sucked it. I let it pop out of my mouth and looked right at him and did it once again i took it in my mouth my eyes on him, and him only. watching his reaction. He wasn't watching my eyes though, no his eyes were focused on my mouth, right up until i finished that popsicle. His eyes flashed to mine, and the look of desire there rocked me to the core. I felt heat between my legs, and he shouldn't even be effecting ME like this, no this was MY time to turn him on. & all he had to do was look at me when I was done? Hm, I must be good. I was smirking at this point, in my own little world. & my thoughts were broken with a voice.

"Ginny?" Colin said

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming up?"

"Yeah, I am." I got up and we walked together on opposite sides of the table and met at the end, I hooked my arm with his, and turned my head back, looked at the murderous look on Draco's face, winked and walked out of the Great Hall with Colin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny knew that walking away after her display in the Great Hall would leave Draco hot, bothered, and dangerous. She knew that she was making herself a target for him, but that was the point. She was hoping for another earth shattering kiss. She pulled the covers over her head and fell into a swirl of dreams of blonde hair and silver eyes.

She awoke the next morning with a tingling in her stomach. She knew that the first opportunity that he had, he'd come after her. And this time, instead of avoiding him she was going to give him opportunities. She got up and got dressed making sure her hair fell down her back with her perfect loose curls, and her makeup barely there but enough to bring out her honey eyes. She made her way down to breakfast, running into Colin on the way down and sitting with him for breakfast. That morning when the owls came, she got mail. It was from a student because they used a school owl,she guessed as to not let anyone know the sender. She put the note in her pocket and decided she'd just leave a little early to read it before class. She quickly finished her bacon, and eggs and left the Great Hall without anyone noticing.

As soon as she got out of the Hall she huddled in a little alcove close by and opened it. It simply stated "That was a dirty trick, you'll pay for that."-DM and she smirked. She knew he'd be after her, and this was thrilling even though he was chasing her. With a little bounce in her step she headed to History of Magic, thinking to herself _I'm so glad that I don't have to pay attention here, because my mind is on nothing else but him_.

She got through the day without seeing him half of her saddened, the other half intrigued. It'd mean he was going to be even more frustrated. She walked down the halls on patrol, hearing the snoggers, & walking by as if she didn't._ The next shift can break that up. _

**Woooshhh**; She was pulled into a small alcove pressed up against the wall with a hot male excited body pressed along the length of her. She knew who it was, but looking up at him through her lashes in the little light there was would make his head spin. & though his head didn't spin literally, in the next few seconds his mouth was on hers, crushing his lips to her own with so much force she thought she might explode. He was grasping at her arms, knowing he wanted more but not pressing his luck. _Smart man. _She wrapped her arms around his neck, showing he could lower his & they did. They slid down her sides making her shiver and rested on her hips, grasping and pulling her closer to him. It seemed like only moments before he pulled away. As soon as he pulled back enough for the light to shine through on my face, I smirked, and turned and walked down the corridor. If he wanted me, he'd find me again, & I walked to my dormitory, walked passed everyone in the crowded common room without really registering them there, & stripped down to her boy shorts, threw on a t shirt, and crawled into bed with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

i decided that i'd had enough of just flitting around with him. i knew things were different with him, and i didn't care if i found out the ins and the outs, or if he wanted me to know all the dirty details but i did want to know him. i wanted to spend time with him, naturally i'd have to coerce him into it, but i think i can manage. i smirked to myself.

i'd seen him walking down the corridor, and seen him turn left and i knew a short cut that i could that to intercept him and just like i thought he would he turned right, and two seconds later i grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside the unused classroom, i kissed him deeply, pushed myself against him, then pulled away and whispered "take a walk with me."

he look confused as hell, stupified in a sense. he looked down at me, confused, but nodded anyway. I took his hand and led him out into the hallway, to his credit he didn't drop my hand. and my fingers laced between his, just seemed right. they fit together perfectly,

"they do."

not realizing i voiced that aloud, i blushed and ducked my head to hide behind my hair. he tugged the hand that was laced in his back just a little so i'd stop walking and with his other hand lifted aside my hair, "awe, little weasel is blushiiing, how cute."

i laughed, i couldn't help it. " i never thought you'd ever say weasel and cute in the same sentence draco, ever."

he seemed amused, and let his smirk fall into a smile, "well, i never thought about that. but you are definitely right. I would never have pictured myself saying that sentence, ever. But, here we are. I suppose they're right when they say you should never say never."

"hmmm, i suppose they are."

and we just walked, about the castle, around the lake. people giving us stares, whispers flying around us like wild fire, but we were not concerned. We talked, we walked, and even stole kisses in the more secluded areas. We'd bonded, laughed, and simply spent time together, and for the first time, in a long time, i was comfortable.

When it came time to go back inside neither of us wanted to part, but i knew that we had to. there's no way for us to spend more time together, once we entered that castle we were a weasley and a malfoy, a gryffindor and slytherin. once we entered those doors we were named enemies, no matter how strong my heart beat for him, no matter how right it felt to be within his presence, no matter how perfect his hand was in mine inside those castle walls, we were forbidden. & maybe that was part of the thrill, maybe that was a reason that we were drawn together, but i didn't care what made us fall together. All i knew was that i'd spent this afternoon breaking down walls of my own, demolishing his, and if it took me all year i'd break down the walls that made us enemies to the world. I'd break the walls or i'd be thrown from within them, because this boy was mine. He was mine, & I don't know if he felt the same as me, or if he felt as strong as me, but i'd found laughter, i'd found easiness, i'd found happiness, & i'd found comfort within him & I wasn't letting go, I'd even fight him to keep him mine.

Oblivious to the thoughts raging inside my head Draco was still walking calmly by my side, we'd gotten to the doors and he turned to look at me, he blew out a big breath of air and i knew he was as opposed to walking in those doors as i was. but i had to tell him, i had to let him know.

"draco?"

"yeah,?"

"you're mine, right?"

"possessive are we?" he laughed

"we are." i said in all seriousness. "you're either with me, or without me."

"I'm with you." i smiled, he'd felt at least part of what i had today. and then he let me know how much he felt he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. "Don't forget, this means you're mine." and without another word he walked into the castle.

it took me a minute to gather myself, i smiled. this had been the best day, of the whole year. and i couldn't wait for tomorrow, because it could be just as good. i realized that it didn't matter you had a million friends, it only took one person to make your day wonderful. it took one look from that boy who made your heart race, & you were on a cloud all day long. But i'd gotten luckier, that boy who made my heart race, he was mine. he was all mine. I made my way up to the common room in a daze not sure of anything as i passed by, which seemed to be a pattern lately, but it was a good pattern if i did say so myself.


End file.
